Jealous Guy
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: Courte histoire prenant place au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Cette dernière a eu la brillante idée d'inviter Viktor Krum...au grand regret de Ron Weasley. Au plaisir de lire vos reviews !
1. Pause Bierreaubeurre au Terrier

Une petite fic basée sur le mariage de** Bill et Fleur**. Je trouve cela dommage que **Viktor Krum** n'ait pas été montré dans le film, la scène ou il danse avec **Hermione** ayant été coupée au montage. Alors même si elle n'est pas dans le livre, je pense que pour les fans du couple Ron & Hermione, la scène aurait pu être savoureuse :) Voici donc une petite histoire qui m'est venue, et qui, je pense, comportera 4 ou 5 chapitres en cours d'écriture. Voici le premier.

_Note : Je ne possède aucun personnage._ Bonne lecture et un grand merci d'avance aux "reviewers" :)

...

...

.

_Ils n'étaient arrivé au terrier que depuis un jour que déjà, les préparatifs du mariage étaient bien avancés. Les garçons avaient déja monté le chapiteau qu'à présent Molly, Bill, Fred et George décoraient d'un coup de baguette. Ron et Harry les aidaient, malgré le manque de motivation du rouquin qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer toutes les trois secondes en entendant sa mère s'extasier sur la décoration et sur l'émotion qu'elle ressentait en mariant un de ses fils. Jetant un regard évocateur à Harry, Ron lui suggéra de prendre une pause et d'aller boire une bierreaubeurre au terrier._

_Lorsque les garçons arrivèrent à la cuisine, Ginny et Hermione étaient assises à la table de la cuisine, et Fleur, debout à deux pas d'elles, s'étudiait du regard dans une des glaces placardée au mur. Elle avait enfilé sa sublime robe blanche brodée de dentelle noire. Ron ne put s'empêcher de la regarder avec de grands yeux ébahis. Même si le petit faible qu'il avait eu pour elle il y avait trois ans n'était plus qu'un souvenir, Fleur était une fille magnifique et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la trouver attirante. Mais il n'était pas le seul, Harry avait également déglutit en la voyant. Lorsque Fleur les aperçu dans le miroir, derrière elle, elle se retourna vers eux avec un beau sourire._

"Vous la trouvé comment, les garçons?" demanda t-elle en agitant légèrement le bas de sa robe, brodé de perles.

"Très...très jolie." balbutia Harry en détournant son regard vers Ginny et Hermione, presque géné.

"Heu ouais... pareil." articula Ron en suivant Harry de près. Ils s'assirent devant les filles, occupées à quelques retouches sur les robes qu'elles porteraient pour le mariage.

" Et comment avance la décoration de la salle?" ajouta Fleur, en s'accoudant au plan de travail.

"Ca avance bien, Fleur. C'est même magnifique." assura Harry dans un sourire poli.

" Ouais, enfin c'est un peu trop violet à mon goût..." confia Ron.

"Ca tombe bien Ron, c'est la couleur que j'avais choisie." rit Fleur. Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé, et Ron sourit légèrement à son tour.

"Oh, effectivement, ça tombe bien. On a presque fini, mais là, il nous fallait une pause bierraubeurre parce qu'une minute de plus à accrocher des guirlandes et des fleurs, et je crois que je chopais une crampe du bras à vie!" ajouta Ron dans un soupir, aussi accablé que s'il venait d'escalder l'Everest.

"Oh, pauvre trésor" rit Hermione sans relever les yeux de son ouvrage.

"Quelle petite nature notre Ron..." ajouta Ginny, dans un hochement de tête moqueur.

_Mais Ron ne tint même pas compte de la remarque de sa soeur. Depuis quelques secondes, il s'était mis à fixer Hermione, assise en face de lui. Elle avait un petit air concentré sur le visage et ne quittait pas son aiguille des yeux, très appliquée à son ouvrage. Ron sourit discrètement. Elle était d'une méticulosité qu'il admirait particulièrement parce qu'il était probablement le plus bordelique des membres de la famille Weasley...et peut être même de toute la maison Griffondor depuis sa création._

"Vous savez que vous pouvez utiliser la magie pour finir vos retouches plus facilement?" lança alors Harry, sortant Ron de ses pensées.

"Je sais Harry, mais rien ne vaut la précision de la manière moldue." expliqua Hermione.

"Et moi j'apprends la manière moldue." ajouta Ginny.

" Et puis tu me connais," continua Hermione dans un haussement d'épaule, " j'ai toujours adoré me prendre la tête." termina t-elle en piquant l'ourlet de sa robe.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé.

"Ouais, ça on savait déja..." rit Ron. Hermione releva les yeux vers lui et sourit légèrement malgré elle. Ils partagèrent un regard complice, avant que Fleur servent les deux boissons des garçons.

"Oh, merci Fleur." dit Harry en attrapant son verre.

"De rien Arry. Après tout vous êtes d'une aide précieuse pour la préparation de mon mariage, alors c'est le moins que je puisse faire." répondit Fleur dans un beau sourire dont elle seule avait le secret.

"Mais on est ravi d'aider..." assura Harry. Ron lui adressa un petit regard surpris. Le pire, c'est qu'il savait très bien que Harry le pensait.

"Ca y est, j'ai fini l'ourlet!" annonça fièrement Hermione en dépliant sa robe. Fleur la lui pris délicatement des mains et l'exposa devant elle, comme si elle la portait. Elle la toisa quelques secondes et releva la tête vers Hermione, souriante.

"Elle est superbe. Et la couleur...Hermione, tu vas être magnifique, là dedans!" assura Fleur.

Ron reposa ses yeux sur Hermione qui intercepta son regard. Il lui adressa un léger sourire et Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, sans qu'elle ne contrôle rien.

"Oh, heu...on verra..." balbutia t-elle en fuyant le regard de Ron et en rangeant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, par contenance.

"D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de te dire..." se rappela Fleur en lui rendant sa robe.

"J'ai invité Viktor, au mariage." ajouta t-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Hermione. Cette dernière haussa les sourcils, et ne cligna même pas des yeux pendant quelques secondes, comme légèrement assommée par la nouvelle.

"Vi...Viktor?" reprit Hermione dans un balbutiement. Ron, qui lançait des regards soudainement noirs à Fleur reposa ses yeux sur Hermione et vit sa surprise, et ce qu'il devina comme de l'engouement, à son grand regret.

" Il sera ravi de te revoir, j'en suis sûre!" sourit Fleur, avant de quitter la cuisine.

" On...on verra..." répondit Hermione, légèrement mal à l'aise.

_Elle sentait que Ron la fixait sans interruption et ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se sentit délivrée de l'emprise du regard de Ronald lorsque Fleur, qui s'était éloignée au salon, demanda à Hermione de la rejoindre pour l'aider avec sa coiffure. La jolie brune quitta la table dans un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'était partie que depuis quelques secondes, et le silence régnait toujours à table. Ginny était bien trop concentrée sur sa couture pour parler, et Harry était bien trop occupé à dévorer Ginny des yeux._

"C'est officiel", commença Ron dans un soupir, en attrapant sa bierreaubeurre. Harry et Ginny tournèrent la tête vers lui, attendant la suite. Ron reposa son verre, et avala sa dernière gorgée, le regard perdu dans le vide.

"Je déteste ma belle sœur." lança t-il, amer, sans même les regarder. Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard complice. Il ne l'admettrait jamais s'ils lui posaient la question, mais les faits étaient là ; Ron était bel et bien jaloux.

**... A suivre !**


	2. Ron & Harry 's talk

_Second Chapitre_. Bonne lecture :)

...

..

.

_La nuit était tombée, et le chapiteau qui servait de salle de réception du mariage était déja bondée d'invités et tout illuminée. Harry et Ron remontaient la tente jusqu'à la salle, très élégants dans leurs beaux costumes couleur anthracite. Une belle musique folklorique raisonnait depuis le chapiteau._

"Putain, y en a du monde..." râla Ron, nerveux, en devinant des silhouettes derrière la toile de tente, au fur et a mesure qu'ils s'approchaient.

" A quoi ça sert d'inviter autant de monde qu'on voit jamais, tout ça parce que c'est un mariage...Non mais c'est quoi l'intêret?" grommela t-il.

"Ron, calme toi !" lui dit Harry en posant une main furtive sur le bras de son ami.

"Comment veux tu que je me calme? Krum est peut être là bas!" rétorqua Ron.

"Ca j'avais imprimé, ça fait depuis que Fleur nous l'a appris que tu me bassines avec ça...Franchement il est bien loin le temps ou tu voulais son autographe..." se moqua gentiment Harry. Ron le fusilla du regard.

"Tu comprends pas." maugréa t-il.

"Heu...si, justement." sourit Harry, connaissant parfaitement les sentiments de Ron à l'égard de leur meilleure amie commune. Ron roula des yeux.

"Fais le malin...J'te signale que Dean est là." lança le jeune rouquin.

_Harry sourit et hocha la tête. Non, il n'était pas jaloux comme Ron, et la façon dont il lui avait balancé la présence de Dean l'amusait plus qu'autre chose._

"Puisqu'on y est, y aura peut être Lavande..." supposa Harry, guettant la réaction de Ron. Ce dernier tourna aussitôt la tête vers Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

"Pitié, non. Déja si y a Krum...qu'une catastrophe à la fois!" plaisanta t-il.

"Arrête, Ron. Tu te fais du mal."

"Mais j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter, Harry. Tu sais a quel point il avait flashé sur Hermione, et surtout à quel point elle avait flashé sur lui." termina t-il d'une petite voix. Harry roula des yeux.

"Ron..."

"Non mais tu l'as vu? Entre lui et moi...Qui préfèrerait un type comme moi...Le copain un peu idiot et maladroit du très célèbre Harry Potter ou une étoile montante du Quiddich qui a deux cents groupies à ses pieds..." marmonna t-il, déçu.

_Harry comprit à quel point il était affecté par le retour de Viktor et a quel point il avait peur de perdre Hermione. A quel point il manquait de confiance en lui._

"T'es pas idiot, Ron. Bon maladroit, je dits pas..." ironisa Harry, guettant Ron du regard. Ce dernier sourit légèrement, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de plaisanter.

"Tu sais Ron," reprit Harry, " je pense vraiment que tu t'inquiètes pour rien. J'veux dire...Quand tu sortais avec Lavande...tu te rappelles combien Hermione t'en a voulu? C'était pas pour rien..." tenta t-il d'expliquer, un peu maladroitement. Il ne lui avait jamais révélé explicitement qu'il s'avait qu'Hermione nourrissait des sentiments plus qu' amicaux envers lui. Ça n'était pas à lui de lui dire. Ron sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à ses paroles, mais il hocha finalement la tête.

"Ca n'a rien à voir..."

"Si, Ron." contrecarra Harry.

"Non Harry ! Ca n'a rien à voir parce que Lavande, j'étais pas amoureux d'elle." confia Ron.

" Oui mais ça, Hermione l'a jamais su." précisa Harry.

"Elle était simplement jalouse que je traine plus avec vous, comme avant...Et puis, elle a toujours considéré Lavande comme une gourde..." reprit Ronald.

"Elle avait pas tout à fait tort..." marmonna Harry, dans se dents.

"Oui, bon..." sourit Ron en se rappelant les excentricités de sa "Lav-Lav". Mais il l'oublia bien vite, l'image d'Hermione s'empara à nouveau de son esprit. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle, il ne pensait plus qu'à elle.

" En tous cas moi je sais qu'elle pourrait tomber amoureuse de Viktor...Si elle ne l'est pas déjà..." ajouta Ron dans un soupir.

_Harry se tut. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. En fait, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était le confident d'Hermione quand elle lui parlait de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Ron, mais que c'était plus délicat de parler d'Hermione à Ron. Il était beaucoup plus impulsif, et avait du mal a extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait. Déja en amité, alors en amour...Harry savait que Ron était perdu. Il savait aussi qu'Hermione avait été très attirée par Viktor auparavant, et il n'était plus sur de rien en ce qui concernait ses sentiments pour le bulgar. Alors pour ne pas blesser Ron, il préférait se taire._

"Peut être bien qu'il n'a pas pu venir, hein?" supposa finalement Ron en donnant un coup de coude à Harry, le sortant de son silence.

"Heu...j'en sais rien..." balbutia Harry.

"Après tout, il vient de super loin..."

"Ouais, de Bulgarie." précisa Harry.

"Voila. La Bulgarie c'est pas la porte à côté...et puis y a peut être eu une tempête de neige géante là bas, non? Cela dit, il peut très bien transplaner...Merde." continua Ron.

_Il continuait a déblatérer ses théories, mais Harry ne l'écoutait même plus. Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur la foule, tandis qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée de la salle de réception. Parmis la foule, Harry vit, à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, Un grand brun, faire un baise-main à une jolie brunette sublime dans une robe d'un rouge flamboyant...Hermione Granger. Harry donna une petite tape d'avertissement dans le ventre de Ron pour le faire taire, et le faire regarder dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il s'executa, Ron sentit son sang se glaçer. Non seulement Viktor était là, mais il offrait un sourire ravageur à Hermione, qu'il tenait toujours par la main après la lui avoir embrassé. Hermione était tout simplement magnifique et Ron la dévora quelques secondes du regard, avant de ressentir son coeur se serrer un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà._

_Harry guetta la réaction de son meilleur ami, se mordant légèrement la lèvre. Ron tourna les yeux vers Harry, et soupira._

"Voldemort veut peut être te faire la peau, mon vieux, mais là, tu vois, j'ai l'impression d'être mille fois plus maudit que toi." grommela t-il.

_Harry sourit légèrement, car même lorsqu'il souffrait, Ron ne manquait jamais d'humour. Il se contenta de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce mariage commençait bien mal._

**A suivre !**_  
_


	3. Jalousie

Et voici la scène suivante :) en ce 31 Décembre je souhaite à tous les lecteurs qui passeront par là aujourd'hui un très beau réveillon du nouvel an ! La suite arrive bientôt!

...

..

.

_Une heure s'était écoulée. Après le discours et l'échange des alliances, les invités s'en donnaient à coeur joie sur la piste de danse. Bill et Fleur étaient collés serrés à s'embrasser tendrement, sous l'oeil rêveur des jumelles Patil, Arthur et Molly s'amusaient à danser un semblant de rock, et Rémus faisait tourner une Tonks hilare sur elle même. Neuville et Luna s'appliquaient à effectuer une danse imaginée par Luna, sous l'oeil amusé de Dean et Seamus, et Viktor faisait danser Hermione, qui avait du mal à suivre le rythme tellement il excellait dans le domaine. Finalement, ils s'écartèrent de la piste, Viktor la tenant par la main._

"Il faut vraiment que je reprenne mon souffle..." articula Hermione dans un éclat de rire, en arrivant à la table ou Viktor la trainait.

_C'était la table de Ginny, Harry et Ron. Ce dernier, la tête affalée contre son coude, les avait regardé arriver vers eux. En fait, il n'avait pas cessé de les observer. Depuis le début de la soirée, Hermione n'avait pas quitté Viktor d'une semelle. Ce dernier avait toujours été à coller Hermione, et à lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille, rendant Ron fou de jalousie. En les voyant s'asseoir devant lui, il n'avait qu'une envie, s'étouffer avec son coktail._

"La musique est géniale!" lança alors Viktor, cherchant Hermione du regard.

"C'est vrai, ça." répondit - elle dans un sourire.

"Je vais nous chercher à boire, ma belle" annonça Viktor en se levant. Il posa furtivement sa main sur l'épaule nue d'Hermione, qui acquiesça et le regarda s'éloigner. Puis elle se retourna vers le trio.

"Ca va, vous?" demanda t-elle en reprenant toujours son souffle.

_Elle regarda à tour de rôle Ginny, Harry, et Ron. Ce dernier la fixait d'un regard qu'il ne lui avait jamais encore reservé. Un regard de marbre, glacial...Il restait silencieux, ne répondant même pas à sa question, et porta son verre à sa bouche, sans détourner ses yeux de ceux d'Hermione. Ginny sentit le malaise depuis le retour d'Hermione et la réaction de son frère. Elle se leva alors, attrapant la main d'Harry au passage._

"On va danser" trancha t-elle avec un brin d'autorité, ne lui laissant pas le choix. Ravi, Harry la suivit sans sourciller, laissant Ron et Hermione seuls à la table. Alors qu'Hermione se recoiffait légèrement, Ron décida de reprendre la parole.

"Alors, Vicky danse toujours aussi bien?" demanda t-il, une amertume se detectant dans sa voix. Hermione le ressentit mais tenta du mieux qu'elle pu d'en faire abstraction.

" Et toi, pourquoi tu ne danses pas? J'ai cru comprendre que Padma s'ennuyait un peu." dit Hermione sur un ton léger, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

" Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle ait envie de danser avec moi...Depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers, elle n'arrête pas de me répéter que je suis le plus pitoyable des cavaliers qu'elle ait jamais eu a supporter." rétorqua t-il, un peu amusé lui même. Hermione rit, car malgré le ton sec qu'avait prit Ron, il faisait toujours preuve d'humour et c'était plutôt bon signe.

"A ce point?" sourit Hermione en lui adressant un beau regard.

"Ouais, enfin bref...De toute façon, c'est pas avec elle que j'avais envie de danser." ajouta t-il d'un ton blasé, en détachant ses yeux de la jeune fille. Il se mit a regarder ses doigts qu'il entremêlait nerveusement.

Hermione avait ressentit toute la sécheresse dans sa voix. Et à la façon dont il fuyait son regard, il y avait bien un problème. Elle s'humecta légèrement les lèvres avant d'oser parler enfin.

"Ca...ca va pas, Ron?" commença t-elle. Ron eu un petit rire jaune, avant d'hocher la tête.

"Tout va très bien." mentit Ron d'un ton sec.

"Arrête." contrecarra Hermione en hochant la tête. "Je te sens bizarre...Y a un problème?" demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ron releva alors les yeux vers elle, comme surpris.

"T'es sérieusement entrain de me poser cette question?" s'étonna t-il, replongeant son beau regard azur dans celui d'Hermione.

"J'ai l'impression de revivre la même chose qu'au bal de Noël d'y a trois ans, là!" aboya t-il. Hermione fronça le regard.

"Comment ça?" demanda t-elle, avant d'être abruptement coupée.

" Moi je reste comme un con sur le côté et toi, tu t'éclates avec Krum...Y en a toujours eu que pour lui, hein Hermione?"

Ron avait fait preuve d'une agressivité qu'elle connaissait peu, chez lui. Lui même ne savait même pas d'où il avait sorti le courage de lui balancer ça.

Complètement effarée par ce qu'il venait de lui sortir, Hermione entrouvrit la bouche de surprise.

"C'est...C'est faux..." assura t-elle, en hochant la tête.

"Bien sur, que si. T'es trop aveuglée pour t'en rendre compte...Quoi que je sais pas ce qui t'aveugle chez lui, si tu veux mon avis, son balais pense plus que lui." rétorqua cyniquement Ron. Hermione hésita quelques secondes avant de poser sa question. Toutefois, elle lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Tu...tu es jaloux?" osa t-elle demander dans un élan de courage, après quelques secondes. Ron manqua de s'étouffer de rire, extrêmement nerveux.

"Arrête." souffla t-il en hochant la tête.

"Alors, tu es jaloux." répéta Hermione, comme une affirmation cette fois ci. Dans un soupir, Ron releva les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux extrêmement bleus et extrêmement déconcertant qui la désarmaient complètement dès qu'elle sentait son regard posé sur elle.

"Honnetement?" demanda t-il en prenant un air grave. "Alors ouais, je suis jaloux. Fou de jalousie. Je me rends compte que j'avais pas le courage de l'avouer y a trois ans, mais là c'est encore plus fort. J'y peux rien, Hermione. Je vous vois danser, et vous coller depuis tout à l'heure...et ça m'énerve, t'imagine pas a quel point."termina t-il dans un murmure blasé.

_Hermione le fixait toujours, sentant sa respiration s'accélerer. Il lui avait enfin avouer qu'il était jaloux. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait trois ans avant. Elle l'étudia du regard, tremblante, les paroles de Ron raisonnant en boucle dans sa tête. Se sentant idiot après cette révélation, Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et détourna son regard vers la piste de danse, cherchant Harry et Ginny du regard. Mais reflexion faite, voir sa petite soeur roucouler ne ferait qu'agraver sa mauvaise humeur._

"Ron, je...Enfin avec Victor...on ne fait que danser..." expliqua alors Hermione d'une voix légèrement tremblante, n'arrivant même plus à constituer une phrase cohérente. Ron termina son coktail d'une traite, renfrogné.

"Écoute, je suis ravi pour vous." lança t-il sèchement en reposant brusquement son verre sur la table. Hermione en sursauta presque.

"Ron !" reprit -elle, en posant sa main sur celle du rouquin, assis en face d'elle.

_Ron regarda sa main posée sur la sienne quelques secondes. Elle faisait légèrement bouger ses doigts sur sa peau, comme pour le caresser. Son contact le fit frissonner. Il releva alors ses yeux vers elle. Dans ses yeux chocolats, Il décela une humidité un peu trop prononcée pour être naturelle. Hermione avait les yeux légèrement embués. Voila, il avait réussi a lui faire de la peine, et rien que pour ça, il se détestait encore plus._

" On ne s'est pas vu depuis trois ans, il avait plein de choses à me raconter...mais c'est tout. C'est tout." répéta t-elle en le fixant d'un regard si sincère qu'il ne pouvait hésiter. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sceptique.

_Hermione entrouvrit la bouche et s'appréta à ajouter quelque chose, mais Viktor revenait avec deux cocktails, qu'il posa devant elle. Ron retira alors sa main de la table, se débarassant de la main d'Hermione, qui le regarda, un peu blessée par ce geste sec._

"Et voila." dit Viktor, satisfait, en se rasseyant. Troublée par ce que Ron lui avait dit, Hermione ne le remercia même pas. Elle fixait son meilleur ami, qui ne la regardait même plus, trop occupé a foudroyer Krum du regard.

"Alors, de quoi vous parliez?" demanda Viktor, sans mauvaises intentions néanmoins. Mais il n'en fallait pas plus à Ron pour l'énerver.

"De rien. J'vous laisse, vous avez surement envie d'être seuls." lança t-il sur un ton glacial, en se levant dans un grincement de chaise aussi sec que le ton qu'il avait prit.

"Ron, tu peux rester..." dit Hermione d'une voix douce, en le fixant de son plus beau regard. Mais Ron, qui n'avait jamais vraiment résisté aux regards qu'elle lui tendait, détourna les yeux vers Viktor.

"Je crois pas que t'en ai envie..." marmonna t-il en lui jetant un ultime regard gelé, avant de se retourner.

_Il quitta la table et s'enfonça dans la foule, vers la table des jumelles Patil, qui tenaient compagnie à Seamus et Dean. Déboussolée, Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, avec un étrange sentiment de mal être. Une douleur la saisit à l'estomac et une envie de pleurer lui brûla la gorge, tandis que les paroles de la chanson qui raisonnait au même moment dans la grande tente ne l'aidaient pas à se sentir mieux._

**_Someday that will be us up there together_**

**_Someday but not today._**

A suivre !**_  
_**


	4. Hermione & Ginny

Un grand merci pour vos reviews :) Ca me fait très plaisir...Et **bonne année a tous**! Voici la scène suivante :)

...

..

.

_Sortie du grand chapiteau, Hermione prenait l'air, loin de l'agitation, de la musique et des invités. Dans la nuit noire, la brise fraîche lui effleurait le visage et venait jouer avec ses beaux cheveux qui ondulaient sur ses épaules. Sa peau était parcourue de frisson, elle avait froid. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas envie de bouger, pas envie de retourner à la fête. Elle n'avait plus le coeur à s'amuser. Ses larmes avaient séché, mais elle ne se sentait toujours pas bien. Elle se sentait perdue et avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seule, au calme. L'air absent, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Ginny arriva vers elle, envoyée par Harry en reconnaissance, pour savoir pourquoi elle s'était isolée, pourquoi Ron tirait la tête dans son coin, bref, ce qu'il se tramait entre les deux._

"Coucou" annonça doucement Ginny en se postant à ses côtés.

"Hey" répondit Hermione en essuyant rapidement une dernière larme qui n'avait pas encore séché de sa joue.

"Ca va, toi?" demanda Ginny en l'étudiant du regard. Elle avait bien remarqué ses yeux légèrement rougis.

"Oui, pourquoi?" répondit Hermione dans un leger sourire. " C'est vraiment une belle fête...Et Bill et Fleur ont l'air tellement heureux. Je sais que vous n'avez pas toujours apprécié Fleur mais là, je suis vraiment contente pour eux parce que ça se voit qu'elle aime énormément ton frère et qu'il sera pas malheureux avec elle." ajouta t-elle. Ginny hocha la tête, un petit sourire encré sur les lèvres.

"Moi aussi je dois admettre que j'aime bien Fleur, finalement. Et l'idée qu'elle se marie avec Bill me fait plaisir. Ca fait une présence féminine de plus dans la famille...J'veux dire, à part Maman et toi bien sûr."

Hermione lui sourit, touchée par le fait qu'elle la considère comme un membre de sa famille. Ginny reprit la parole, en hochant la tête.

"Mais c'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler." dit-elle. Hermione l'interrogea du regard.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" demanda Hermione.

"Ca c'est à toi de me le dire...Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Ron?" demanda très directement Ginny en croisant les bras.

Hermione roula des yeux et reposa son regard vers l'immensité des champs qui entouraient le terrier.

"Rien, comme d'habitude..." souffla t-elle, une mèche de cheveux venant se coller sur son visage. Elle la retira et la coinça derrière son oreille, sous l'oeil attentif de Ginny.

"Je sais que ça me regarde pas, mais...On vous a vu vous engueuler, à la table." avoua Ginny.

"On?" s'étonna Hermione.

"Harry et moi."

Hermione sourit et hocha la tête.

"Et vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que nous espionner?" s'étonna t-elle. Ginny haussa les épaules.

"Si, mais...c'est un de nos passe temps préféré..." répondit t-elle dans un beau sourire malicieux.

"Et bien vous feriez bien de trouver un nouveau passe temps, parce que comme d'habitude, on s'est engueulé, et il ne me parle plus." rétorqua Hermione d'une voix éteinte.

"Pourquoi vous vous êtes engueulé?" demanda Ginny. Hermione lui adressa un regard évocateur.

"Je crois que tu connais parfaitement la raison de notre dispute."

"Mm...Laisse moi réfléchir. Cette raison fait-elle un bon mètre quatre vint cinq et joue t-elle plutôt divinement bien au Quiddich?" demanda Ginny avec humour. Hermione éclata de rire.

"Bingo." acquiesça t-elle, avant de renchérir plus sèchement. "Franchement, je sais pas ce que Ron me reproche...Je passe un peu de temps avec un ami..."

"Tu veux dire un ex" corrigea Ginny. Hermione haussa les sourcils.

"Et alors, quand bien même? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien lui faire..." maugréa t-elle en baissant les yeux.

"Ca s'appelle de la jalousie, je sais pas si tu connais..."

"Mais jaloux de quoi, Ginny? On est même pas ensemble !" s'offusqua alors Hermione.

"C'est peut être ça le problème" supposa la rouquine, calmement. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

"Hermione, c'est évident, non? Tu sais très bien que Ron ne serait pas jaloux si...Si il ne ressentait rien pour toi." termina maladroitement Ginny. Mais Hermione roula des yeux.

" Non, Ginny. Il est simplement jaloux parce que je suis avec quelqu'un et qu'il est tout seul."

"Alors tu es avec Viktor?" s'étonna la plus jeune des Weasley, appréhendant la réponse.

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je ne sors pas avec Viktor." rétorqua la jeune sorcière.

"Pourtant à vous voir coller ensemble toute la soirée..." commença Ginny. Hermione la chercha du regard.

" Disons qu'on a eu une petite conversation..." avoua t-elle, légèrement énigmatique.

Ginny sentit son sourire s'élargir alors qu'Hermione replongea ses yeux dans ceux de la rouquine, dans un soupir.

"Je sais que je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais...Il n'est pas Ron." avoua t-elle, avant de se perdre quelques secondes dans ses pensées.

_Elle se rappela de sa toute première rencontre avec Ron, dans Poudlard Express, et l'évolution de leur amitié, et de leur "relation"...A côté de tout ce que Ron lui faisait ressentir, Viktor ne faisait pas le poids. La regardant perdue dans ses pensées et légèrement rêveuse, Ginny dévoila ses belles dents blanches à Hermione, ravie._

"Alors tu...tu l'aimes bien, mon crétin de frère, pas vrai?" demanda t-elle, enjouée. Hermione tenta de contenir son sourire.

"Crétin, c'est le mot juste..." soupira t-elle, l'image de Ron hantant toujours son esprit.

"Va lui dire, Hermione."

"Que c'est un crétin?" plaisanta Hermione. Ginny rit et lui donna une tape sur le bras.

"Non ça crois moi, il le sait déjà, je passe mon temps à lui rappeler..." rétorqua la rouquine. "Hermione, vous crevez tous les deux d'envie d'être ensemble...Va lui dire ce que tu ressens."

Hermione hocha la tête, pensive.

"J'en sais rien, Ginny..." murmura t-elle. " Il est compliqué. Et puis d'abord, je suis pas sûre qu'il ressente la même chose... En plus en ce temps de crise, la mort de Dumbledore, le retour de tu sais qui, la chasse aux Horcruxes, tout ça..."

_Ginny connaissait la pression qui pesait sur les épaules d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, et combien Hermione semblait affectée par tout ça. Même si ce soir là, ils n'avaient rien évoqué de la guerre. Le temps de quelques heures, ils avaient décidé de se changer complètement les idées. De danser, de boire, de rire...Mais malgré tout, la réalité les rattrapait. La jeune rouquine posa sa main sur le bras nu d'Hermione. Sa peau était parcourue de frissons_.

"Ecoute, ma belle...Je sais que les temps sont durs et je sais a quel point c'est dur pour Harry, Ron et toi. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai fait bouger les choses avec Harry. Parce que si j'attendais qu'il se décide, on y sera encore dans trente ans, et encore, on ne sait même pas si on gagnera contre le maître des ténèbres..."

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Hermione sourit légèrement. Harry aussi était d'une timidité maladive avec les filles, et elle se rappelait à quel point il était intimidé par Ginny.

"Crois moi, Hermione. Je sais de source sure que tu représentes beaucoup pour Ron. Crois moi..." insista Ginny en la fixant de ses beaux yeux bleus.

"C'est Harry ta source sûre?" tenta Hermione, amusée. Ginny détourna les yeux et grinca des dents.

"Mm...Une bonne journaliste ne doit jamais dévoiler ses sources, tu le sais..." plaisanta t-elle.

"Mais tu n'es pas journaliste." répondit Hermione.

"Bien observé, Granger." rétorqua Ginny dans un clin d'oeil. "Oui, c'est lui. Herrmione, si tu savais tout ce que Ron a pu lui dire, à ton sujet...Et crois moi, venant de mon frère, c'est beaucoup. J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être aussi...mignon." termina Ginny, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être attendrie.

Hermione se sentit fièvreuse. Alors il parlait d'elle à Harry. Elle soupira, à la fois folle de bonheur, et mitigée...Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

"Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il n'a jamais rien fait?" s'offusqua Hermione. Ginny fit une petite moue et haussa les épaules.

"Tu connais Ron...Il est timide...Et avec les filles, c'est pire que tout. Tu te rappelles comme Lavande a du lui sauter dessus pour le faire réagir?"

"Merci de me rappeler ce doux moment..." rétorqua Hermione, dans un regard noir, avec un air dégôuté.

"C'était juste pour l'exemple." rit Ginny. "Crois moi, Hermione, il ne se passera jamais rien si tu ne fais pas le premier pas." ajouta t-elle.

_Convaincue mais à la fois hésitante, Hermione poussa un lourd soupir et perdit à nouveau son regard sur le beau paysage qui les entourait._

**A suiiivre :) **Il reste 2 chapitres que j'ai presque fini. Merci encore d'avoir lu celui ci !


	5. Viktor & Ron

_Bonjour à tous ! J'en profite d'une petite pause dans la journée pour poster ce chapitre. Il s'agit de l'avant dernière scène ! Bonne lecture, et un graaaand merci aux adorables personnes qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review jusqu'à présent. Merci beaucoup, c'est très motivant !  
_

_..._

_.._

_._

"Alors Weasley, ça fait quoi d'avoir l'une des plus belles filles du monde magique, et très certainement du monde moldu, pour belle soeur?"

_Entrain de se siffler un énième coktail, seul, adossé à l'une des poutres de la tente, Ron roula des yeux en entendant cette voix qui arrivait de derrière lui et qu'il n'avait clairement pas envie d'entendre. C'était Viktor. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Ron, le grand bulgare le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule qui se voulait amicale, mais ça n'aurait pas déplut à Ron de lui rendre sa frappe et pas sur l'épaule cette fois ci. Non, Ron savait se contenir, et il ne le frapperait pas. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, bien que la jalousie le rende assez agressif, ce qui était plutôt nouveau chez lui._

"Ca fait pas grand chose." répondit finalement Ron, d'un ton neutre mais assez froid.

_Krum lui sourit et posa son regard sur la piste de danse, devant eux. Bill et Fleur ne se détachaient visiblement pas l'un de l'autre. Front contre front, le plus âgé des fils Weasley semblait murmurer des mots doux à Fleur qui souriait comme une adolescente qu'on aurait emmené au bal de promo du lycée. Viktor retourna la tête vers Ron._

"Elle sera heureuse avec ton frère, j'en suis sur."

"Moi aussi." répondit Ron, qui se demandait toutefois en quoi cela pouvait bien l'intéresser.

"Tout comme Hermione sera très heureuse avec toi." ajouta Viktor, d'une voix plus douce. Ron tourna aussitôt ses yeux vers Viktor, complètement surpris par sa dernière phrase.

"Tu...Tu peux répéter?" demanda t-il, il n'était même pas sur d'avoir bien entendu. Krum sourit devant sa réaction.

"C'est bon, t'en fais pas. J'ai compris. Harry m'a laissé comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, et j'ai pas pour habitude de piquer les copines des autres." expliqua simplement Krum, à la grande surprise de Ron.

_Ce dernier parcourut la salle du regard, à la recherche de Harry. Il le trouva à quelques mètres, en pleine conversation avec Luna et son père Xenophilius. Ron détacha son regard de son meilleur ami et hocha la tête._

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'à pu te dire Harry, mais y a rien entre Hermione et moi." répondit -il, sur un ton blasé qui trahissait une déception certaine. Krum sourit a nouveau en le voyant aussi déconfit.

"Ah? C'est pas non plus ce que Hermione m'a dit."

Hermione. Ce prénom, et la dernière phrase de Krum ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans la tête de Ron.

"Qu'est ce qu'Hermione t'as dit?" s'étonna Ron. Mais Viktor éluda la question.

"C'est une fille géniale, Ron." dit -il, simplement.

"Je sais, ça." répondit Ron, s'efforçant de ne pas sourire niaisement devant Viktor.

"Alors qu'est ce que t'attends pour la rejoindre?" lui lança Viktor. Mais Ron continuait à le regarder fixement, complètement stupéfait par la tournure que prenait la soirée.

"Je...je comprends pas." avoua t-il finalement, paumé. Viktor, qui continuait à sourire, roula des yeux.

"Allez, va y. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'attend que ça." ajouta le bulgare en désignant Hermione du regard.

_Cette dernière venait en effet de regagner la salle de réception avec Ginny. Elles se dirigèrent vers la table de leurs amis, tous réunis. Harry, Luna, Neuville, Dean, Seamus, et les jumelles Patil. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas Mc Laggen, pensait Ron._

_La regardant s'asseoir devant Parvati et Padma, il réalisa combien il détestait être en froid avec elle. Il aimait trop lorsqu'ils partageaient des fous rire, avec Harry et les autres. Il n'avait pas envie d'être exclu de tout ça, et de subir son indifférence, indifférence qu'il avait en plus provoqué. C'était décidé, il allait se réconcilier avec elle. Encore une fois, il avait été injuste avec elle, et avec "Vicky". Et ça lui coûtait de l'admettre. Il se retourna tout de même vers Viktor, près à s'excuser._

"Je suis désolé Viktor...J'ai été un peu con. Même très con, en fait. Sans rancune?" lança Ron en lui tendant la main, en signe de paix.

Viktor lui sourit et lui serra la main de bon coeur.

"J'aurais réagis comme toi à ta place. Parce qu'Hermione est une perle. Alors si jamais ça se passe mal entre vous...Sache que je serais jamais très loin, pour elle." conclut-il dans un clin d'œil qui se voulait assez ironique, mais Ron savait très bien que Viktor ne plaisantait pas vraiment. Le jeune rouquin eu un sourire légèrement crispé. Il s'imaginait entrain de se battre avec Viktor et question gabarit, ils ne concourraient pas vraiment dans la même catégorie.

"Je...je vais essayer de m'en souvenir." plaisanta t-il en lui lâchant la main.

...

..

_Lorsque Ron arriva à la table ou tous leurs amis étaient réunis, Hermione ne le vit pas tout de suite. Trop occupée à plaisanter avec les jumelles, il fallu quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête, et qu'elle voit Ron planté devant eux, les mains dans les poches. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux._

"Alors, Ron? On parle de la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch...T'as des pronostics à nous faire?" lança Seamus en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur la chaise vide à ses côtés.

"Heu ouais, mais après. Hermione, je peux te parler?" répondit -il en faisant dévier son regard sur la jeune fille après avoir jeté un œil rapide à Seamus.

_Hermione le fixa quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne lui parler. Elle le croyait toujours fâcher, mais la douceur dans sa voix laissait penser le contraire._

"Bien sûr." dit -elle d'une petite voix en se levant. Elle se faufila entre les chaises, et Ron la laissa passer devant lui avant de la suivre. Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard, tandis que les autres les regardaient s'éloigner.

"Ils se sont engueulés?" lança Seamus.

"Pour changer..." fit remarquer Neuville, grandement habitué à leurs prises de becs.

"C'est fou ce que les gens amoureux peuvent être idiots." ajouta Luna, avec la franchise et la candeur qui la caractérisait bien.

...

Et voila, le dernier chapitre qui sera la conversation Ron et Hermione arrive bientôt! ( oui je suis sadique de couper maintenant, je sais ^^)

A très vite pour la suite et fin et merci encore de lire ma petite histoire :)


	6. Ron & Hermione

Et voila, suite et fin de cette petite histoire. Une assez longue scène qui j'espère vous plaira. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et remerciement spécial aux nombreuses personnes revieweuses ;)** Merci a tous!** Bonne lecture!

...

..

.

"qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Hermione en croisant les bras, sur un ton assez ferme.

_Ils s'étaient rendu un peu plus loin, à l'extérieur de la tente, afin d'être à l'abri des regards de leurs amis qui n'auraient cessé de les épier et d'imaginer ce que pouvait être leur conversation._

"Rien, heu..." balbutia Ron en regardant ses chaussures. "Écoute je sais que j'ai réagi comme un con, à propos de toi et Vicky...enfin Viktor" se corrigea Ron, en se grattant la joue par contenance, et sans prendre la peine de relever les yeux vers elle. Hermione ne répondit rien, attendant la suite.

"Je m'excuse, Hermione. J'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...tu me pardonnes?" ajouta t-il en venant, cette fois, planter son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

_Hermione sentait sa respiration s'accélérer et des papillons naître au creux de son estomac. Évidemment qu'elle lui pardonnait tout. La façon qu'il avait de la regarder avec ses yeux de chiens battus la faisait littéralement fondre. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser avec fougue, comme Lavande avait osé le faire. Mais elle n'osa pas. A la place, elle ne put s'empêcher de rester légèrement distante._

"T'as effectivement agi comme un gros nul, Ronald. Ça fait trois ans que je n'avais pas vu Viktor, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est me reprocher de passer du temps avec lui?" dit -elle d'un ton réprobateur.

_Ron passa une main dans ses beaux cheveux roux et soupira lourdement, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ce geste ne le rendit que plus attirant aux yeux d' Hermione qui redoublait d'envie de lui sauter dessus._

"Je sais, ça va..." souffla Ron."Mais je te signale qu'à une époque, il voulait plus que d'une relation amicale avec toi." rétorqua t-il en la pointant de son index.

"Ça ne te donnait pas le droit de me parler comme ça, tout à l'heure!" reprit Hermione, effarée.

"Ça va, Hermione, j'ai imprimé! Non mais t'as jamais été jalouse, toi?" répondit Ron, un peu plus énervé à présent.

_Il marquait un point. Évidemment qu'elle avait déjà été jalouse. Et plus d'une fois. Hermione attendit quelques secondes avant de parler, avant d'oser prononcer cette phrase lourde de sens._

"Au moins maintenant tu comprends...ce que je ressentais quand je te voyais avec Lavande..." répondit -elle d'une voix hésitante, entremêlant ses mains, gênée.

_Elle ne détacha pas ses beaux yeux noisettes de ceux de Ron, qui la regardait, ébahi. Cette phrase sonnait comme une vrai déclaration à ses yeux. Il hocha doucement la tête, acquiesçant._

" Tu devais être sérieusement remontée contre elle alors, car moi j'ai eu envie de lui démolir le portrait toute la soirée, à Krum." avoua Ron sur un ton amusé.

_Hermione éclata de rire et leva les yeux au ciel, le faisant frissonner tellement il la trouvait belle quand elle faisait ça._

"Et moi je mourrais d'envie de lui arracher les cheveux, à Lav-Lav et de l'étouffer avec pour qu'elle se taise enfin." confia t-elle en reposant ses yeux vers lui.

_Ron eu un léger rire, et la dévisagea quelques secondes. Elle avait toujours une répartie mordante. Il se rapprocha alors, et attrapa la main d' Hermione. Sa peau était gelée. Elle le laissa faire, sentant une chaleur grandissante l'envahir et la réchauffer considérablement. Il était le seul à lui faire cet effet là._

"Hermione..." commença t-il, hésitant. Hermione ne répondit même pas, l'attendant au tournant sur ce qu'il allait lui dire.

" Si tu n'as rien contre les abrutis finis...ça te dirait d'aller danser?" proposa t-il timidement, la fixant intensément dans les yeux.

Hermione lui dévoila son plus beau sourire.

"J'ai rien contre les abrutis finis." répondit -elle avec humour, le regard pétillant. Ron lui fit de grands yeux amusés.

"J'en ai de la chance." admit -il en rigolant, à la fois nerveux de sentir son regard intense braqué sur lui, et heureux qu'elle ne lui en veuille plus. Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit en le voyant rire.

"En même temps, tu prends des risques en acceptant, parce que...je danse aussi bien que Malfoy...tu te rappelles de sa prestation au bal des trois sorciers?" se moqua le rouquin.

Hermione éclata de rire et acquiesça.

"Une telle chose ne s'oublie pas..." plaisanta t-elle dans un sourire narquois.

"Totalement d'accord" rit Ron. "Et ben tu vas voir, je suis mille fois pire que lui. J'ai littéralement traumatisé Padma à vie, et à côté de Viktor, je dois vraiment danser comme un..."

Mais Hermione l'interrompit en venant poser sa main libre sur la joue de Ron. Elle hocha la tête et le fixa d'un regard très doux.

"Je m'en fiche, Ron." commença t-elle en caressant sa joue quelques secondes.

_Bien que sa peau fut légèrement fraîche, Ron aurait aimé qu'elle n'enlève jamais ses doigts...il avait été totalement grisé par son geste. Pourtant, elle retira sa main et reprit la parole en haussant les épaules._

" Et puis tu me connais, j'adore les situations dangereuses." ajouta t-elle avec un regard malicieux. .

"Ouais, dangereux, c'est le mot..." reconnut -il en pouffant de rire. "Bon, c'est toi qui voit..." ajouta t-il en lui offrant un petit clin d'œil. Ce petit geste la rendit incroyablement légère.

_Ron conserva la main d'Hermione, et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Lorsqu'il commença à marcher pour retourner à la réception, sa main toujours dans la sienne, Hermione eu une drôle de sensation. Elle avait l'agréable impression de lui appartenir. D'être avec lui, mais pas comme deux meilleurs amis qui échangeaient un peu de tendresse en se tenant par la main...Il y avait quelque chose d' autre. La peau de Ron contre la sienne, et la pression qu'il exerçait doucement sur sa main pour ne pas la lâcher faisait battre son coeur aussi intensément que si elle venait de courir un marathon. Elle aurait aimé ne jamais lui lâché la main._

_...  
_

_Arrivés sous la tente, Ron semblait toujours bien décidé à amener Hermione jusqu'à la piste de danse. Tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la foule, Hermione se sentit à la fois fière et incroyablement en sécurité avec la main de Ron dans la sienne. Les quelques regards braqués sur eux, (George, Fred, Tonks, Rémus, Arthur, Molly, Bill et Fleur, entre autres), la firent sourire et elle dut se contrôler pour ne pas laisser exploser toute sa joie en public. Elle se trouvait pire qu'une gamine, mais elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi agréable auparavant._

_A présent assis à la même table, et bien occupés à savourer le gâteau du mariage, Molly, Arthur et Fleur échangèrent un regard attendri devant le tableau, tandis que Bill souriait, aux côtés de sa femme, en fixant son petit frère qui n'était plus si petit que ça à la réflexion. Il savait, malgré la distance qui l'avait séparé de Ron, que ce dernier ressentait des choses pour sa meilleure amie, et ce depuis des années. Depuis qu'il était revenu au terrier avec Fleur pour préparer le mariage, cela n'avait fait que lui crever les yeux._

"J'ai la vague impression que ces deux là finiront comme nous," glissa Bill à Fleur, en se penchant à son oreille. Fleur sourit aussitôt et tourna la tête vers son jeune époux.

" Hermione aura de la chance si Ron la rend aussi heureuse que toi tu me rends heureuse, mon coeur," murmura t-elle à Bill avec son léger accent, en venant délicatement adosser son front contre le sien. Ce dernier sourit en fermant les yeux, et l'embrassa furtivement sur le nez.

_A quelques tables de là, Ginny, qui avait fini par s'asseoir sur les genoux de Harry, regardait la scène, ses bras entourant le cou de son amoureux. Les yeux dirigés vers Neuville, assis en face de lui, Harry n'avait pas encore vu ses deux meilleurs amis réconciliés, car la piste de danse tournait le dos à leur table. Avec un sourire fier, Ginny retourna la tête vers lui et attrapa son menton avec ses doigts. Puis elle dirigea la tête de Harry jusqu'à la piste de danse. Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. A quelques mètres, c'était bien Ron et Hermione qui tentaient de danser. Ron était tellement nerveux qu'il manquait d'écraser les pieds d'Hermione mais même en la voyant de dos, Harry était persuadé que cette dernière trouvait ça plus qu'adorable et en rigolait plus qu'autre chose._

"Alors, c'est qui la meilleure?" demanda fièrement Ginny, qui s'appropriait tout le mérite de leur réconciliation.

"Hé!" s'offusqua Harry. "Je te signal que j'y suis aussi pour quelque chose. J'ai laissé sous entendre à Krum qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux pour qu'il laisse Hermione tranquille!" annonça t-il fièrement à son tour.

"Oui mais c'est MOI qui a suggérer à Hermione d'agir...Toi tu n'as rien dit de tel à Ron. Alors même si ils sont tombés amoureux et que ça, on y est pas pour grand chose, je crois que j'ai quand même été d'une grande aide dans leur histoire, et de ce fait, il me semble que j'ai bien mérité quelques félicitations..." plaisanta la jeune rousse dans un regard joueur et un sourire malicieux. Charmé, Harry lui rendit son sourire en la dévorant des yeux.

"D'accord, j'avoue. Tu es prodigieuse..." lui murmura t-il en venant l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

**The End**

**...  
**

Voila, la suite du mariage on la connait, c'est beaucoup moins rose et sympathique lol. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il y en ait vraiment plus entre Ron et Hermione puisque j'adore la tension romantique entre les deux a la fois dans le livre et le film. Et puis, le premier baiser en pleine guerre, c'est juste trop parfait pour modifier quoi que ce soit :D

Merci encore d'avoir lu, et je suis en préparations de nouvelles fics sur ces deux là, j'en ai d'ailleurs une quasiment finie ( assez courte) qu'il se pourrait bien que je commence à poster ce soir ;)

Bises à tous et à très vite!


End file.
